


let's never try this again

by Fox_the_Hermit



Series: UraMayu Week Teasers [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Body Swap, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: He swallows a groan. This could have gone so much better. So,somuch better, because he has less than zero idea of how to impersonate a noble. A Shihouin noble who is a master of shunpo.And how are they all even going to fake Bankai, if those are dependent on their minds, andnottied to their bodies?





	let's never try this again

Yoruichi wakes up, and tries to get a sense of where she is.

Something feels... wrong, but she can’t place it.

She opens her eyes, squinting at the harsh light peeking through the windows.

This isn’t her room in the Shihouin Clan Home, a century and some decades before Aizen finally reveals his true colours. This isn’t any room that she ever recalls living in, actually.

Then she registers the very _different_  colour of her skin, and the soft blond hair falling in her eyes.

Oh _dear_.

At least she’ll never have to sit through another noble meeting again.

* * *

Mayuri startles awake at the minute sound of someone walking outside the room, tries to sit up, and loses balance.

His body feels wrong - heavy and oddly-balanced and lacking all his modifications, for one.

And there shouldn’t be a comfortable futon underneath it, not at this point in history.

His eyes snap open.

There can be no doubt that he’s in a noble’s room, not in his cell at Muken.

He’s _almost_ certain that this is Shihouin Yoruichi’s room.

The door slides open before he can attempt to confirm the thoery, and the familiar face of his past-present-future lover peeks through, looking much less care-worn and tired than it one day would. Did.

He opens his mouth to speak, but the other beats him to it.

“Kisuke, is that you?” asks the person that is, apparently, _not_ Urahara.

He swallows a groan. This could have gone so much better. So, _so_ much better, because he has less than zero idea of how to impersonate a noble. A Shihouin noble who is a master of shunpo.  
And how are they all even going to fake Bankai, if those are dependent on their minds, and _not_ tied to their bodies?

This is less that ideal.

“This is Kurotsuchi. I seem to have, ah, appropriated your body,” he says. "This was not an intended side-effect, I assure you.”

“If _you're_ here _,_ then, where is…” Shihouin breaks off and goes pale. “...He’s not going to stay put, is he?”

Oh. Oh _dear_.

* * *

 

Kisuke wakes up on a cold slab of stone, shivering in the icy air. He tries to sit up, and a chain jangles as it moves with his foot. 

He's in a cell. A familiar cell.

Except this time, he's on the wrong side of the bars.

Well. He can’t know if his better halves- better thirds? - have arrived safely in this time. He can’t afford to just sit here, waiting.

Time to be the first soul to break out of Muken in centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Another plot bunny!  
> Vote on the prompts for the week [here](https://foxhermit.typeform.com/to/WXmcMb)!
> 
> And here's a link to the [UraMayu Week tumblr](https://uramayuevents.tumblr.com), and here's a link to the [UraMayu discord server](https://discordapp.com/invite/UHWVxg5)!


End file.
